The Shikon Jewel and Inuyasha's feelings
by xcurlyinuyashax
Summary: Kagome has a dream of what happens after the sacred jewel is finally completed, a dream that turns into a nightmare. Will her dream really come true? Or will it be someone else that causes her horrable death?
1. The Nightmare Before Death

Scroll 1 The Nightmare before death

* * *

"Now that the shikon jewel is completed I can become a full fledged demon!" 

"I…Inuyasha…" Kagome choked.

Inuyasha held the completed Skikon jewel in his hand, as the others stared at him. Miroku whispered into Sangos ear "Do you think Kaogme will be ok with this?"

Kagome heard but gazed at Inuyasha from a distance. '_Inuyasha…'_ she thought ' ..._What will happen once you're a full demon?'_

Inuyasha held the jewel to his chest as it appeared to almost absorb into his body, a strange purple light began to glow from Inuyasha, and his hair rose into mid-air, though there was no wind.

Kagome heard a light growl that grew deeper and deeper as the strange light grew darker.

"Inuyasha " Kagome felt afraid.

"Keh!" the sound in his voice Kagome did not recognize, it was dark and vulgar.

Inuyasha turned his head, and kagome gasped in shock. The Sclera of his eye was now a stinging red instead of white and his pupils were turquoise. He had two slashes of purple veins bulging from his cheeks and his hair was flying everywhere like it was string.

" Grrrrrrrrrrrr….." he growled

"I...I…Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed!

Suddenly as if on que to the call of his name he dashed toward her like a bullet and roared!

"Kagome run!" Sango yelled

"GRAAAAAAAAAA! " Inuyasha snorted and slashed kagome's side, with his now twice as long and sharp claws.

"AAAAAHHH!" kaogme fell to the ground with her hand around the four deep cuts on her side.

"Kagome!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo gasped.

Blood began to spill from kagomes wound.

"Damn wench! Your so weak and bothersome!" Inuyasha snarled as his gangs stuck out from his mouth covering his bottom lip.

"I only needed you to find the sacred jewel shards, nothing more! I never cared for you one bit!" he said in a low gruff voice.

"Inuyasha…!" kagome tried to yell but the cuts were so deep and so painful she could barely speak, and tears formed in her eyes.Not only because she was in pain but she had lost Inuyasha...forever.

"Now that I have gotten my wish, I don't need you anymore."

He raised his blood stained hand preparing to strike again.

"INUYASHA NO!" kagome screamed.

And soon there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

well what do you think HUH? HUH? HUH? the very first chapter fo my very first fanfic! OOOO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, ill get the next one up as soon as possible, depending on how much ppl like it...oh and i noticed i kinda left a cliffy, oh im so bad. 


	2. Was your dream about me?

Scroll 2

Kagome awoke with a gasp so strong she nearly choked.

She was lying by the fire, were Miroku, Sango, Shippo and kirara were sleeping. She tried to catch her breath.

"I…It….It was a…dream?" Kagome said between gasp for air. Shippo awoke.

"Kagome? What's the matter? You're breathing so hard!"

"I'm...I'm ok. I just…had a dream."

"A pretty bad one by the looks of it." A voice stated, Kagome turned, to see Inuyasha.

She gasped once more "NO! Stay away!" and pushed his chest.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kagome just stared at him. _'I'm shaking…but why? Its just Inuyasha, and that was just a dream.'_ She thought but she still felt afraid.

"Kagome are you sure you're alright?" Shippo asked.

"I'm…I'm sorry." She said with her face turned to Shippo , though she was talking to Inuyasha.

"You bet you are! And why'd you push me?"

Kagome didn't replay at first. "I said I'm sorry!"

The smell of salt hit his nose, as Kagome started to cry.

"Ka…Kagome? Come on d-don't cry!" Inuyasha said

"STAY AWAY!" and despite her words she jumped into his arms. Inuyasha was startled by the sudden hug and his face turned a bit red.

"Ka….Kagome?"

Shippo stared at the two of them.

"I was so scared!" kagome wept

"What's the matter kagome?" Inuyasha asked and without another word scooped up Kagome (bridal style, hee hee this way is cuter) and began to walk towards the river bank.

"Inuyasha were are you going?" shouted Shippo

"DON'T FOLLOW US!" Inuyasha snapped at him.

Shippo was about to get up but Miroku grabbed his tail and stopped him.

"I believe that Inuyasha is going to try and comfort lady kagome."

"Do you think so?" Shippo asked with his tail still in Mirokus grasp.

"I did not see the expression on lady kagomes face, but if Inuyasha wishes to be alone with her because of it, then I suspect it was nothing positive."

"I hope Kagomes alright."

Miroku sighed "As much as I wish to observe what they might be doing, I believe it would be best to leave them alone."

"Ooooooo" Hippo wined "yea, I suppose so too." Nodded shippo.

"Lets get back to sleep; hopefully we will be informed in the morning." Miroku then dozed off into a slumber, Shippo did shortly after.

…...la de da ………………….meanwhile……

"Where are you taking me Inuyasha?" she said with her hands cradled in her chest.

"Somewhere we can be alone is all." Kagome felt a warm feeling hearing his normal voice again and also because he was carrying her in his arms! Sure she had rode on his back before like a piggy back, but never like this! Plus whenever she was on his back he was always running, this time he was walking with her tiny frame in his arms. One of his hands her underneath her two knees and the other holding her shoulder. She relaxed so it wouldn't be so hard on him, thought to him she wasn't heavy at all, he had lifted things twice her size before.

Soon they stopped at the bank of the river, and Inuyasha put her down. He sat down next to her.

"So what was that all about back there?"

"……." Silence

"Hello! I asked you a question!"

"……." Silence

"KAGOME?" Inuyasha yelled starting to get really mad.

"I JUST HAD DREAM!" Kagome shouted.

"AND WHAT ABOUT!" Inuyasha shouted back.

Kagome stared into her lap _'I can't tell him I had a dream that he killed me! How would he react? He would just think I was stupid and make me more upset! Or...or would he be hurt? Hurt by the fact that I thought of him that way?"_

"Its nothing." she said

"You can't a dream a dream about nothing! Tell me what it was really about!"

"Inuyasha?" he was surprised by the sudden soft tone in her voice.

"Yeah?"

"Once we find all the Shikon Shards, do still really want to become a full demon?"

"Yeah, course I do" he stuck his nose in the air "I've said it a million times!'

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yes!"

"You can't think of anything else! There is nothing else you could possibly do with it!" Kagome shouted once more.

"I'll say it again! I'm going to become a FULL. FLEGDED. DEMON! Ok!"

"And then what!" Kagome continued "What will you do once you're a full demon!"

Inuyasha stopped and just stared at her. He had never really thought about what he'd do once he had finally gotten his wish.

"And…..and…" for some reason it hurt kagome say it, "…..what about me?"

Inuyasha relaxed his stare at her.

"How do you know you'll be the same, will you even recognize me, Sango, Miroku, or Shippo?"

"I…uh…" Inuyasha stared at the ground now, but Kagome still stared at him.

"Kagome……was your dream….about me?"

"Ah!' kagome gasped knowing he had figured it out, considering he usually didn't; he could be so dense at times.

"It…It was." Kagome stared at the ground now too.

"What happened?" He asked in a soft tone.

She didn't want to say but he had already figured it out, and it would be rude to keep a dream about _him_ from him.

"Well the Shikon Jewel was finally complete and you used it to become a full demon." Kagome stopped she didn't want to continue.

"Yeah…and then what?" he asked as he tilted his head to try and catch her eye.

"And…then….then you looked so…SO!" she didn't know how to describe the horrifying look on his face.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said meaning for her to go on.

"The look on your face Inuyasha….it scared me, and I don't ever want to see you like that!" Kagome cupped her hands in her face.

"And then what?"

"You killed me."


	3. I Would Never Hurt You

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha **

Wee hee hee! See that didn't take too long did it? OH and I wanted say thanks to all the people who reviewed my new story _Lullaby_. AHEM! Ok now on with the story! Oh and more reviews for this story would be great!

* * *

………--------''-------…….

Scroll 3

Inuyasha was shocked by her answer. He didn't know what to say. For a moment he just gazed at Kagome. His eyebrows narrowed, but he had a sad and concerned look in his eyes, as Kagome sat hunched over with her face almost completely in her lap.

"…Kagome….You know I would never hurt you." Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"Inuyasha…." Her smile faded as she began to cry again, how he hated it when she shed tears, not only could it sometimes be annoying, but half the time she cried on his accord. It was always something he did, he said, he decided, that would hurt her, and make her shed those salty droplets.

"How do you know that?" she continued still sobbing "How do you know you wont be completely overwhelmed by the jewels power?"

He didn't know how to answer, and he couldn't take the sight of her tears anymore.

"Kagome!" he yelled and draped his arms around her. Kagome gasped.

"I…Inuyasha what are you…" He cut her off quickly

"I would never dream of laying a single hand on you Kagome!" he held her tighter "I will never let anything like that happen to you,** EVER!**"

Kagome rested her cheek just below his shoulder, and she could feel his heart beat. Her crying had stopped the moment he took her in his arms, and she wiped away what was left of the tears with her fingers. He was holding her so close she couldn't reach her whole hand up.

"Inuyasha you promise?"

"I promise" he answered and rested his cheek against her hair.

Kagome wrapped her arms under his so her arms crossed his back, and her hands buried in his soft bundle of hair.

'_Oh Inuyasha"_ she thought in her head, and as if he had heard her thoughts he answered back in his head.

'_Kagome.'_

It was far into the night, and Kagome was so exhausted, crying had only drained more of her energy. Her eyelids grew heavy, and she fell asleep with her arms around him.

"Inuyasha I…" and she dozed of into a slumber.

Inuyasha felt her grip grow weaker around him and soon realized she was asleep.

"Kagome" he said to the sleeping miko "D-don't ever leave me." He stuttered.

He had wanted to say those words for so long, be he would never have the guts to say them to her aloud, that would be even harder than fighting a demon. The strangest part was he didn't now why. Why was he so affectionate of the young girl? Why did he want her to stay by his side, no matter what? All of these were because of one reason. One reasonhe would never even admit to himself.

So he scooped her up into his arms once more, and walked back to camp.

…….-------'……..----……………

* * *

Eh heh…uh that was kinda short wasn't it? Me sorry I just thought this would be a good place to stop it. The next chapter is much longer.

Ill put up the next chapter as soon As I get these darn monkeys to dance!

DANCE MONKEYS DANCE!

-Monkeys stick nose in the air and crosses arms-

RRRRR, stubborn Monkeys! Anywho PLEASE REVIEW! I only have, what, **SIX**! Come on peoples! You can do better then that!


	4. Ninja Food!

Well here it is! Chapter 4 just like I promised and it's longer to! And ya know what that means, I GOT THEM DARN MONKEYS TO DANCE! Uh well, nothing really happens much in this chapter, its just one of those you have to write to get up, to the good part. ENJOY!

* * *

……..----------';…….-----------…….

Scroll 4

Kagome awoke the next morning to find herself resting upon a soft red surface. A light blush appeared on her cheeks. Inuyasha was lying against a tree, like he always did, but this time instead of Tetsaiga propped in his lap, Kagome lay there, with her head against his chest.

He was warm and she felt her head rock back and forth as he inhaled and ex-haled.

'_Did I fall asleep last night? Inuyasha must have brought me back.'_

She didn't want to wake him so she laid back into him, and closed her eyes.

"Oh! They look so sweet!" Sango squealed peering from the bushes along with Miroku and Shippo.

"Indeed, so I believe everything went ok last night"

"Mm-hm!" Shippo nodded his head.

"Huh? What happened last night, I didn't miss anything between them did I?"

"Oh, its nothing Sango, lets take are leave until they awake, shall we?" Miroku jogged of nervously avoiding Sangos question.

"Miroku get back here! I want to know what happened!"

"I don't know Sango, Honestly!" and they both ran off to the river, to wash up, still arguing all the way.

…………………………………..

"Mmmmm…" Inuyasha moaned as he began to wake. Kagome felt him fumble around, trying to brush the sleep off. She looked up at him to see his ears twitch, oh so cutely, like they always did. She giggled as they swiveled once more. He moaned again and then slowly opened his soft golden eyes.

"Good morning Inuyasha" she said still looking up at him. Inuyasha looked down at kagome too, as if he was trying to register what had happened that night.

"Uh…morning" He said with a sleepy gaze still in his eyes, and almost a confused innocent look on his face. "Do you feel any better?"

Kagome smiled "Yeah, I do, thank you Inuyasha."

He blinked at her "For what?"

"For being there for me, when I needed you the most"

His face turned a soft red, and he turned his head. "Yeah, well you're always in some sorta trouble, someone has gotta look out for you.

"Mmm-hm" she answered softly and her face mimicked his, and went pink. They sat there for a moment enjoying the company of each other alone in peace. The usually didn't get time alone with the other three around. The moment was interrupted by a sudden rumble. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha's stomach.

"Are you hungry?"

"Keh, well it's not like were gonna eat anytime soon."

"Yeah I guess your right; we can stop at the next village though."

Inuyasha slowly stood, bringing Kagome with him by grabbing her hand. "Let's go then."

His ears swiveled, and he suddenly growled and picked up a small stone.

"Huh what are you doing Inuyasha?" She watched as he hurled it into the bush. It was followed by a dink and a whimper that sounded very familiar.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled "You spying little runt!" he darted over by the bush and picked up a small bundle of brown fur. Shippo struggled to break free, by squirming around.

"I…I wasn't spying on you! I was just…coming to hurry you to up!"

Inuyasha tinted pink once more, he wasn't sure what that meant, but he took a guess. "Why you!" he hit Shippo on the head leaving a big round bump on the top.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scowled.

"Hmph! Well he should mind his own business, and keep his mouth shut!" he stomped off into the bushes and grumbled in anger, and a bit of embarrassment, for being accused of doing something that he hadn't to the miko.

"Inuyasha, that big meanie! What'd I say?"

"Shippo you really shouldn't sneak around like that, it's not nice, and it gets Inuyasha upset."

"Mrrrrrrr" Shippo pouted and crossed his arms. "Sorry Kagome."_ 'I'm not apologizing to Inuyasha though!'_

"Oh it's alright Shippo. Where are Miroku and Sango?"

"There down by the river arguing about what ha-…..I…uh mean, washing up! There washing up by the river!" A nervous sweet rolled down his head, hoping she would by it.

Shippos stomach made a tiny growl "Were all out of food though."

"I know, I haven't had time to go back to my era, and bring my moms lunches, snacks, or anything."

"You mean the** Ninja food**!" Shippo waved his hands in excitement, and kagome chuckled. That was what they always called the food from her time, when all it really was, was instant noodles, and stuff.

"Uh…yeah that." She said, a sweet drop appearing on her head.

"I sure could use some now." Shippo grumbled.

"Well maybe soon Inuyasha will let me go back just for a day and get some."

Shippo sighed "Probably not, considering how close we are to completing the jewel."

Kagome sighed even heavier "Yeah your right."

"It's been said that Naraku has the remaining four shards." Shippo crossed his arms suddenly looking very serious.

"I hope he didn't get Koga's shards!" Kagome clasped a hand over her mouth to muffle the gasp.

"We dunno hopefully not, but we'll have to get them from him sooner or later, right?"

"True."

Suddenly Kagome heard a twig snap rather loudly and the bushes bushes made a ruffling sound. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and wailed "WAAAAAAH!"

"Inuyasha? What is it?"

"Jeez what's taking you so long? I thought something happened to you."

"Oh, sorry" Kagome apologized; she hadn't realized she had been behind so with Shippo so long, or maybe it was just Inuyasha's lack of patience.

"Well hurry up already" he turned around and Kagome ran to his side.

* * *

………..----------……….-------------

See, that was much longer right? Told ya I would

Stay tuned for scroll 5!..No still no exciting part yet, but its comin! Oh its comin goooood….

**WEEEE! IM DANCIN LIKE A MONKEY!**

Ok, happy time over…PLEZ REVIEW!


	5. YOU killed me

Hmmmm…not really much to say, I just really want more reviews, thankies!

……..-----------………---------

Scroll 5

They arrived at the spot by the river were Sango and Miroku had been, to unsurprisingly find Mirkou with a red stinging hand print on the side of his face.

"Ah Kagome, Shippo you've returned. Shall we start today's journey then?"

"Yes, let's go."

They had all agreed to first stop at any nearby village they passed to eat some food, and then find any clues on the whereabouts if Naraku.

Inuyasha walked ahead as usual with Kagome not to far behind. Miroku and Sango walked side by side behind them. Sango made sure to not to get to close to the lecherous monk for the sake of her bottom.

Shippo whispered in Mirokus ear.

"Hey Miroku ya know maybe if you didn't stroke Sangos butt so much, she wouldn't fear getting so close to you."

Miroku sighed as a water drop formed on his head. "I'm the one afraid to get close to her." He said with a cheapish smile. That was for sure, Sano could get scary! Not as scary as Kagome, but still pretty scary.

Inuyasha ignored them deep in his own thought.

'_After we find all the jewel shards, huh?'_

The words Kagome spoke the night before echoed in his ears.

"_**You can't think of anything else! There's nothing else you could possibly do with it?"**_

'_I…I don't know! I never thought of anything else!' _he yelled in his mind.

"_**And then what? What will you do once you're a full demon?"**_

'_I don't know! I guess….I'll have to find out!'_

"_**And…and…what about me?"**_

'_Kagome I…'_

Memories from past events covered his thoughts. Like the first time he transformed. The Tetsaiga had been bitten and shattered into pieces by the demon Gosenki. He attempted to kill Inuyasha but only knocked him out cold at first, but that was when his demon blood took over. He slew Gosenki with no hesitation and enjoyed the feeling of his blood run down his finger tips. That was when Kagome approached him.

At first he had no clue who the girl was and his body urged him, almost commanded him to slaughter this girl just like he did Gosenki, but his mind refused. He knew the girl, and didn't want to hurt her so he yelled "Stay away!" Hoping she would flee.

The familiar woman flinched but continued to step forward. He snarled fiercely, until one word sputtered out that sent him smashing to the ground, and bringing him back to reality.

Of course Inuyasha couldn't remember anything before that 'sit' command came out, Kagome had to explain the entire account. Was that really what he wanted to become? Such a horrible, disgusting, blood-thirsty beast?

Her words once more repeated in his mind.

"_**You killed me."**_

'_No I would never!'_

"_**You killed me."**_

'_I couldn't…'_

"_**You killed me."**_

'_I would never forgive myself.'_

"_**You killed me."**_

'_NO! NO I DIDN'T!'_

Kagome couldn't see Inuyashas face but she saw, how his head slumped, and his shoulders tightened, and he shook his head, as if trying to rid his thoughts. She sped up her pace so she could see the side of the Hanyou's face. He had a pained expression, and he had a few trickles of sweet, forming on his temples. His eyes were shut tight, and he continued to shake his head.

"Inuyasha?"

He suddenly snapped his head up, and looked around franticly.

"I-Inuyasha, its ok!" she grasped his shoulder with her hand.

He looked down at her "Kagome?"

"What's the matter? Are you feeling ok?"

"I-I'm…I'm fine." He said and continued looking forward.

His brows furrowed but he still had a look of pain on his face, and his words didn't convince her, something was tormenting him inside, but she didn't know what?

She silently reached her hand out and laced there fingers together. Inuyasha looked down in shock and his cheeks tinted red, they seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"What are y-"

"Whatever it is Inuyasha, its ok." She looked him in the eye and smiled

This only caused hid face to beat a brighter red, and he stuck his nose in the air.

"Keh! I don't know what you're talking about!"

Meanwhile, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo observed from behind.

"Now I know something had to bring that on." Sango whispered. "There's something you're not telling me Miroku"

"I told you before Sango, I don't know. Inuyasha went off with Lady Kagome last night, that's all I'm aware of!" Sango was gripping his robes tightly.

"And that's all?" Sango said gripping him tighter.

"Yes! Really!"

"Oh" she said released his robes.

"I wonder what happened."

"Who knows" Shippo said as they set there gaze once more on the laced fingers of the Miko and the Hanyou.

………---------……..---------

Wee hee! Awww wasn't that cute! I luv lil fluffy moments like that.

Plez review if you liked it, thankies!

**NOTE: **It might be awhile before my next update, because my dad's computer won't let my upload because of a virus, but I will try!


	6. Mount Hanaki

Aieee! Omg! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I got soooo lazy last week and I guess I kind of slacked heh heh…Curly sowy! Ill TRY to get another chapter in by tomorrow ok! And thanx to all the ppl who keep on reading this story! YOU WILL BE METIONED LATER! Anywho on with the story!

…….----------………..---------------……….

Scroll 6

Shippo nearly jumped off Miroku's shoulder.

"A Village! A Village, and I smell FOOD!"

"Alright!" cheered Kagome "Just are luck!"

Kagome heard Inuyasha's stomach growl from bellow and giggled.

"I know you're hungry."

"Keh!"

"Hopefully they'll be kind enough to spare." Kagome thought for a moment.

"Well, if there not we'll just have to force it outta them!" Inuyasha said balling his fist.

"Now, now Inuyasha Im sure there's something we can do to convince them." Said Miroku.

"You mean as in one of your 'exorcisms' " Sango said sarcastically.

"One of your '**fake** exorcisms' " Shippo clarified with the same sarcastic tone as Sango.

"Eh heh…well I uh…..Lets be off shall we!" he waved his hands trying to change the subject.

When the village was close enough for eyesight, they saw a young woman, with a bandana around her head, and two short pieces of hair that hung past her ears.

She noticed the odd looking strangers and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh my!" she gasped and a blush appeared on her face. They all turned to Miroku who she appeared to be staring at. She ran towards them and stopped in front of the monk. Sango glared suspiciously at Miroku.

"Oh my!" she repeated and her blush spread deeper.

"Oh yes, we are very hungry, do you think you could-"

"Of course!" she exclaimed and snatched Shippo from his shoulder.

"You look absolutely starved!" she cradled the little fox demon in her arms like a baby.

"Let's get you some food right away!" she skipped off back to the village with a rather confused Shippo.

Miroku just stood there, a look of pure confusion on his face.

"Hey! What about us!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well of course help yourselves!" she giggled still skipping off with Shippo.

They were given enough food for a feast! Inuyasha practically devoured half of what was there.

"I knew you were hungry Inuyasha, but JEEZ!" Kagome raised an eyebrow and shook her head. Inuyasha merely continued to shove food into his mouth. The girl from the village fed Shippo like a baby, laying him in her lap and placing food oh so gracefully into his mouth. Miroku had decided to give up, considering her full attention was on Shippo.

"So what are you dong out here? If you don't mind me asking." she asked

"Well were…uh looking for this demon" Kagome explained

"A **demon**! Why you'd you go after a demon?"

"Its kind of a long story, but his name is Naraku."

The young village girl eyes went pale and she froze in her spot.

"What's the matter?"

"You…Y-you say his name is Naraku?"

"Yes…have you…heard of him?"

She gulped down the lump in her throat and began to tell her story.

"Well you see I'm actually new to this village, I've been here for about 2 weeks now."

"What happened to your old one?" asked Sango

"I was out in the fields picking erbs for our village priestess, to help someone who had fallen ill. I thought I was just imagining it, but a felt a strong gust of wind."

"Wind you say?" Miroku said

"The village was attacked by a woman on a floating feather with a fan, and a strange, little girl with white hair."

Inuyasha was even listening now, but he still continued to eat small bits at a time.

"I thought it was all a dream, that I was just seeing things, but it looked like the villagers souls were being sucked out…."

'_Kannna's mirror.' _Kagome thought to herself.

"…The woman on the feather killed everyone else. I only survived by hiding in the fields were I was unseen. Then I heard the girl in white speak _"Naraku will be satisfied." _Then she simply flew off on that huge feather.

"How horrible." Kagome whispered to herself.

"Who is this Naraku?" she said almost on the verge of tears.

"He's a Horrible Demon that feeds off of other demons, and he needs to be stopped." Kagome explained clenching her fist.

"He's done cruel things to all of us, and that's why we are after him." Sango continued.

"He ain't exactly the type who likes to get his hands dirty. That's probably why he sent those two instead of himself" Inuyasha said as he stopped eating finally, and crossed his arms in his sleeves.

"I'm so sorry." Said Shippo from her lap, which brought a smile to her face. She jerked her head up.

"I…I Think I can help you."

"With what?"

"With were to find this Naraku."

Inuyasha jolted up like lightning "You mean you know were he is?"

"Well I'm pretty sure I do."

"Where?" said Kagome.

She pointed in the direction from whence they came. "The woman and the girl with the white hair flew off that way, and they mentioned something about a mountain…" she paused " M-mount…Hanaki I believe it was called."

"Are you sure?" Sango asked

"Mmm-hmm yes I am."

"Then lets go!" said Kagome picking up her bow and arrows.

"W-wait!"

"Huh?"

"Please, take this." She dug around in her kimono and pulled out a small expensive looking marble. "I only wish I could assist you, but I have no fighting or defensive skills whatsoever, so take this for luck." She placed the marble in Kagome's hand and closed her fingers around it so it was full in her grip.

"What's this?"

"The old priestess of my village gave it to me; she told me it can put up some barrier whenever you're in danger."

"Thank you." Kagome said "I'll keep it with me."

They all had gathered around the bamboo doorway by now and were prepared to leave. The village girl followed them outside and waved goodbye.

"Good luck!" she yelled one last time before walking back into the hut. Has she entered her shoulders suddenly slumped and her eyes glazed over loosing the shine. A white shimmer emerged from around her, and in the corner of the hut appeared a small girl. Her white kimono matching her snow covered hair, and her expressionless pitch black eyes staring into nothing. She held a mirror in her arms and the glow coming from the girl flowed into the mirror.

The girls' once** again** lifeless body fell to the floor and slowly desecrated, leaving nothing but ash of bone. The girl in white spoke, her voice plain with no enthusiasm.

"Naraku he awaits you….Inuyasha."

………………………………………………………

"Kanna?" Kagura called walking next to her somewhat of a sister. (By that I mean there not very close, only in blood) "Just what is it that Naraku plans to do, he trust you more than me so surly he has told you."

She stopped her pitch black eyes meeting her and then looking forward once more, she continued her pace. Kagura stood still with an annoyed look due to her un-answered question. Kanna simply continued walking.

"It is not my decision to tell you." She finally responded in her quite cold voice.

"Hmph" she followed after her demon sister.

'_So Naraku really doesn't trust me_. _I should've known.'_

………………………………………………..

"How far do you think it is?" asked Shippo yawning.

"None of us are really sure." Miroku answered.

"Why would Naraku be at this Mount Hanaki anyway?" Sango asked.

"I wonder if it is somewhat like Mount Hakurei?"

"No." Kagome said sternly "It's not the same at all. I don't sense the purity Mount Hakurei had."

"And Kirara and I would be knocked out cold like last time."

"So we have nothing to worry about." Miroku assured.

"Don't get your hopes up Monk." Said Inuyasha, Kagome nodded, making her hair bounce even more since she was on Inuyasha's back. The other 3 rode on Kirara. The trees wized by Kagome's face as Inuyasha took one big leap after another._ 'Oh I'm gonna miss this…….wait! What am I thinking! Ugh! Now's not the time to be thinking things like that. I have to focus on the jewel.'_

"But that still don't explain why he's there." Sango repeated.

"It must have something to do with his evil plans no doubt." Miroku said slowly easing his hand down. Before he could Sango tightly pinched the top of his hand.

"Miroku! Now is hardly the time!" he only chuckled and tried to release his soar hand from her grip, but Sango only pinched harder.

"Ah! Ok Sango I get it!" She finally released his hand and Kirara made an annoyed kind of moan.

"Oh My Goodness!" Kagome squealed.

"What? What is it?" Inuyasha asked thinking she might have sensed a Jewel Shard.

"Look how the time passes, the sun is already setting!"

"My what a fast day." Said Miroku.

"We must have been walking longer than we thought this morning."

"I think we all trailed off a bit, we were all very hungry it probably got to are heads."

"Yeah." Kagome nodded "Inuyasha maybe we should stop and set up camp. It will be dark soon." She said tilting her head to catch the side of his face.

"What! Stop already? No way!"

"Inuyasha we can't run around in the dark!"

"At least we found out quit a bit of information for one day." Sango added

"We'll even get an early start tomorrow Inuyasha, I promise."

"Ugh…F-fine" he said and pouted a bit. Kagome smiled, and they trotted of for a place to set up camp for the night.

……..--------………--------………

Alrighty so the next chapter is very cute! ULTRA KAWAII! Ha ha, once again me sorry for my laziness but it's hard to write when you can't get into it at the moment. Ya know what I mean?

I've gone coo-coo with my insane comics! I drew 2 in 2 days and put them up go to my profile and check them out.

SO…….**REVIEW this friken story! PLEZ OH PLEZ OH PLEZ! **Just click that lil purple button below and write something, anything! I DONT CARE! YOU COULD WRITE "Johnjacobjingle-himershmit!" for all I care!

Thankies to all my buds that review more than once! You rock my socks!


	7. Who's cold? Who's love?

And weeeeeeeeee! Boy oh boy am I hyper! I'm eatin Doritos and listening to a singing squirrel! WOO HOO!

Sane part of my brain: _will you shut up and get on with the story! I'm sure there waiting._

Me: Hey! Your not suppose to come out! What will my nickel "Billy" think if he finds out I have Sanity left in me?

Sane part of my brain: _hey if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gotten that C in math class!_

Me: ugh well then I guess all just have to keep you around if I wanna get outta middle school. Hey maybe you can convince these people to review more.

Sane part of my brain_….no._

Me: damnit...oh well on with the story woopty doo!

………………..-------------------…………---------------

Scroll 7

They started a fire rather quickly, considering they were use to it, and added a little extra wood because it was a bit chili outside.Shippo fell asleep first in Kagome's sleeping bag. Sango nestled in Kirara's fur like a pillow while Miroku rested upon the cat demons back.

Even though Kagome had suggested they stop and rest, she wasn't all that tired and decided to stay wake for a bit. Inuyasha never usually slept near them, she looked behind her and titled her head up. She saw the white headed dog demon boy, with his arms crossed and one of his legs hanging from the large branch he was on.

'_Why does he always have to be so distant?'_ She thought turning her head and staring into the fire.

'_He's so grumpy and stubborn…it almost like he doesn't want to get close to anyone…'_ she furrowed her brows _'…ugh and all he thinks about is that jewel and...'_ her face turned from angry to very sad. She didn't want to admit it but it was true.

'_And…all he thinks about is Kikyo.'_ She looked up into the starry sky, the amber glow of the fire emitting on her face.

'_I wonder if when I'm gone…if…I'm ever on his mind?'_ She turned her gaze to Inuyasha In the tree once more.

'_I wish he could know…just how much I think about him.'_ Her half demon companion had never really been a considering type of person. He was always too caught up in his own little ego to bother what other people might feel about something. And the only time he really paid attention to her was when Koga would suddenly show up. His possessive side took over and he totally flipped when Koga even got close to her. Though she usually sat him for it, she somewhat was glad to see Inuyasha be so protective of her. She knew then, that she was the one that he had focused in his mind. Not Kikyo. Not anybody.

But again, that was only that was only when Koga came along. The rest of the time he really took her for granite. Did he realize she could just up and leave and go back to school all the time? See other guys if she wanted to. No he didn't…did he? And there was nothing really_ official_ between them. Did that mean they were just friends?

Friends could fight at each others side as well. Friends could visit each other whenever they left for long periods of time. Friends could protect each other. Friends could embrace you when you needed comforting. Friends could hold you hand and ask you to stay by there side.

Yes, maybe that was all they were. Friends, Nothing more than close companions.

Kagome shifted her eyes back into the crackling fire. How could they know each other for so long and still be so unsure about the others feelings and yet they knew each other like the back of there Hands. They weren't mind readers but still they always knew what the other would do next. Kaogme snapped her gaze form the fire when a shiver ran through her body. It was getting colder every minute. She felt her bare legs tremble a little from the cold. She didn't get why she always had to wear that uncomfortable green uniform all the time. She could always wear other clothes or even some from the feudal era, and yet she always found herself wearing the same thing.

She rubbed her hands together and scooted closer to the fire.

"Jeez I brought to much stuff and I didn't even pack a sweater." She looked over at her yellow book bag which was now almost completely flat.

"Oh…yeah." She hadn't gone back for supplies in weeks. All the others had long baggy clothes covering there bare skin and keeping them warm, but not her.

"Ugh! Stupid me. It's almost fall and I'm wearing a skirt." She rubbed her hands together and blew her hot breath into her palms. Her Shoulders batted up and down a little.

Inuyahsa woke when he felt a sudden chill brush his feet. He was even cold in those gaudy clothes. His ears swiveled and he looked below to find a shivering Kagome. He instantly jumped down and landed with a quite thud. Kagome didn't seem to notice it was still getting colder and she was trying to stay warm.

"Your gonna catch a cold stupid." He said as he untied his Haori and sat next to Kagome.

"Oh1...I-uh…" Inuyasha wrapped the fire rat clothe around her shoulders.

"What are you doing still up? We are leaving early in the morning you know."

"Well I…wasn't tired."

"Then why'd you insist we stop to camp!"

"I told you already it was getting to dark."

"So!"

"We can't see well in the dark like you can Inuyasha! Now stop shouting everyone's asleep!"

"Keh! Like I care." He turned sticking his nose in the air.

"Just forget about it ok….so…why were you up?" she asked raising one eyebrow. He huffed and turned away.

"Cause'…I-It was cold up in that tree." He always seemed to have an excuse for everything.

"Oh, if your cold then here." She wrapped his red Haori around his shoulders just as he did.

"Keh, I'm not cold wench." He whipped it off and shoved it back into her chest.

"Yes you are. You wouldn't have came down if you weren't." she shoved it back into his chest pushing him back a little.

"I'm not cold!" he shoved it back.

"Yes you are!" she did the same.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"YES.YOU.ARE!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO!"

They continued to shove the fire rat clothe back and forth, until Inuyasha yanked it from her and tied it around her in a knot. Leaving her arms pined to her sides. He chuckled at his victory and watched Kagome squirm around trying to untie it.

"Inuyasha!"

"I said I'm not cold! You'll get sick easier, so just keep it for now." He continued to watch her wiggle around.

"Ugh! Rrr….rrrr…nnngh!" She tried to reach her hand back to grab the piece that was tying her together, and pull it. Inuyasha slapped her hand away gracefully and slyly smirked in triumph.

"You think this is very funny don't you."

"Yeah, heh serves you right." He chuckled lifting his head up high again.

"Sit Boy!"

"Bwah!" the enchanted beads yanked down and pulled him along with it. After the dust cleared Inuyasha lifted his head with small smudges if dirt on his forehead and cheeks. Kagome giggled and waved her hand by his face.

"Rrrr, idiot! I thought you said you didn't want to wake everyone up!"

"I thought you didn't care." Kagome mocked raising an eyebrow. He sat up again and brushed the dirt off his white Yukata.

"Now untie me." She said turning her back to were the knot was.

"Hmph! Maybe I shouldn't." he snorted and stuck his nose out crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Inuyasha…" she said in warning.

He huffed and began to untie it. He stopped when the sleeves were undone and grabbed them like laces. He yanked her closer to him and a small squeal came from her.

"Keep in on ok?" he whispered in her ear. She blushed and nodded as he released the sleeves and lightly placed it on her shoulders again.

'_w-wow…'_ she thought, she realized she was breathing a little heavy _'w-what was t-…h-he just…'_ She turned to Inuyasha who still had small patches of dirt on his face and even his nose. It just looked to cute, like a dog playing in the mud. She giggled and placed her finger tips on her lips trying to console it.

"What's so funny?' he demanded.

She continued to giggle "Oh Inuyasha…" She reach her hand up bringing the sleeve of his Haori with it and wiped the tip of his nose. "You're so** cute** sometimes!" she giggled and moved to the smudge on his cheek.

"I am not **CUTE!"** he yelled yanking his head away. She reached further.

"Yes you are."

"I mmm mmot!" he only manage to muffle as the entire thing covered his face and mouth. Kagome began to laugh even more.

"Well you are to me." She finished wiping and then plopped back down in her spot.

"Hey! What's the big idea, you trying to suffocate me!" he yelled his fist balled in the air.

"Oh relax Inuyasha." He grumbled and resumed his spot as well crossing his arms. After a long silence of staring into the fire, Inuyahsa finally spoke up.

"A-Are you…still cold?' he asked

"Just a little bit but I'll be fine." She assured. She scooted closer to Inuyasha. He didn't seem to notice as he was staring at the fire so she scooted over again. She rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled into his arm. He flinched a bit, in surprise

"Thank you." She said her eyes lids hanging low.

Inuyasha's face once again turned that rosy color as it had for the past two days. He looked down at her causing his cheek to bump her head. What was going on? Ever since Kagome confession on her dream they had been closer than they ever had before. No it was impossible; friends never had this type of affection for each other. Friends never made your cheeks burn scarlet and you heart beat pump twice as fast.

Why did he always get this way around Kagome? So maybe they weren't just "friends", but then…what were they? Inuyasha had already admitted that he loved Kikyo, And Kagome did mean more than anything to him. So it couldn't be "Love" could it? No, the feelings he had for Kagome weren't the same as his for Kikyo. They were equal but different so only one could be love, and it was obvious that he loved Kikyo, so what was Kagome? If his affections for Kikyo were love then what were his feelings towards kagome called? It was all so very confusing and he didn't know what was what. Again that word that could describe his feelings for the young school girl lingered around him. Trying to get in but failing every time.

Kagome fell asleep and moved closer to Inuyasha. He was far from cold now as there body heat engulfed one another. His eyelids grew heavy and his head slowly slumped onto Kagome's.

Maybe he would never know…

……….---------……….------------

Now I extremely enjoyed writing this chapter! it was just to fun! Ok so now I need ya to R.E.V.I.E.W! weeeeeeeeee! Come say it along with me! WEEEEEEEEEEEE!

ONCE AGAIN it may be a bit off a wait till the next update cuz 1. I cant update at my dads house because of a virus. 2. I'm starting school in about a week. 3. uuuuuuh….well there is no three! Ok three will be BECAUSE YA'LL NEED TO REVIEW!

Wee hee! Cya soon! and thanx to tje first 2 ppl that revewd the lsat chapter!- **Dreamgirllogan & tamaters!**


	8. Morning Pleasure's

Sane part of my brain: _well it's about time I'm sure your readers have been waiting ON YOUR LAZY BUTT!_

Me: Oh hush up, things have been like hell at my house! And my Bro has been hogging the friken computer……and maybe I got a lil lazy…

Sane part of my brain: _well shouldn't you say that thing that says you don't own Inuyasha…I think people might get suspicious_.

Me: Oh yeah…ahem!...**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.** La la la the end. How was that?

Sane part of my brain: _well by my standards pretty pathetic, but I guess that's the best I can expect out of an insane 13 year old girl._

Me: Hmph! Picky, picky….alright on with the story my friends and reviewers! So so sorry for the wait!

…………..---------------…………..---------------------………….

Scroll 8

Shippo snickered on Sango's shoulder.

"That's two nights in a row now!" stated the monk.

"Oh! Isn't that a sight to see!" squealed Sango cupping her hands to her pink cheeks.

"And if only we had been awake to see how it took place…" Miroku sighed scratching his chin.

"Now Shippo NO teasing when they wake." Said Sango waving a finger at the little fox demon.

"ooooooh" Shippo pouted crossing his arms.

Sango squealed "look!"

Kagome's eye lids slowly started to flutter open. Something was wrapped around her but she couldn't figure out what.

'_Inuyasha's kimono?' _she thought feeling around but she felt something much more stern and muscular. A small gasp escaped her lips as she realized what it was…or what **they** were. Somehow she had ended up in Inuyasha's arms. Her body completely between his knees. She looked up to find a monk, a young woman in a green and pink Kimono, and a small fox demon hovering over her and grinning. (and yes that's Sango, She doesn't wear her demon slaying outfit when there not in battle remember?) Her face was set on fire with the color of crimson.

"I-I-I-Inuyasha…" she whispered shaking him a bit. "Wake up." He only groaned and tightened his grip pulling her closer unconsciously. This only made her face burn brighter, and she wiggled around.

"EEE! Inuyasha! Wake up!" she squealed and shook him again harder.

"Huh? W-wha…" his droopy eyes dragged open.

"Sleep well?" snickered Miroku. Inuyasha's eyes sprang open at the sound of the monks' voice. He jerked his head up franticly and noticed Kagome in his lap and in his arms blushing uncontrollably. He looked from Kagome to the three standing over them to Kagome again, trying to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He turned beat red form his chin to tip of his ears when he finally realized…he wasn't.

"I…uh-uh!"

"Shall we get are "early" start?" giggled Sango. Inuyasha jolted up leaving Kagome hunched in the same position on the ground. He turned around a crossed his arms trying to put on his 'tough-guy' act once more.

"Keh. W-well then w-what are you standing around here f-for! Lets go!" the last word cracked and sounded like a high pitched quack. He adjusted his throat to clear it, and try to brush it off. Sango giggled and Miroku chuckled.

Kagome finally got up and brushed herself off. "Y-yeah lets go." She said fiddling with her fingers to her amused friends. Inuyasha had his back turned but it was clear that we was blushing endlessly, with his white dog ears now pink and perked.

How had they ended up like…like…THAT? He must have done it in his sleep, he couldn't remember doing anything like that before they both fell asleep. Maybe he did it just to keep her warm; yes it was nothing more than that.

"Oh!" Kagome pulled Inuyasha's red Kimono off her shoulders and turned around only to meet his back side.

"Uh…h-here." She stuttered. He turned his head to see her holding out his fire rat clothe. He quickly snatched it and whipped around again.

"uh..Yeah…t-t-thanks" he mumbled almost too quite for her to hear.

"So…" Kagome spun around and clapped her hands together putting on a fake smile.

"Let's get going! The sooner the better right!" They all finally stopped chuckling and sly smiling and nodded. Shippo jumped from Sango to Kagome.

"Come on Inuyasha! Just 'cause you got caught cuddling with Kagome doesn't mean ya gotta get all sensitive about it!" That statement earned a fresh lump on his head.

"SHUT UP! I didn't get **caught** 'cause I didn't do anything to get caught** from!**" He put his haori back on and stomped off "Well, come on we don't have all day!" he snorted while stomping his feet.

Kagome stood there for a minute trying to think but for some reason it wasn't going through…what had just happened.

'_That was…was…unexpected. How did we end up like that?'_

"Kagome there leaving come on!" Shippo whined jumping on her shoulder a bit to wake her from her thoughts.

"Oh! Uh…sorry." She grabbed her empty yellow backpack and trotted off to catch up with the others."

Kagome was in a gaze most of the walk, and Inuyasha made sure not to make eye contact with anyone, still far to embarrassed. In all honesty it was perfectly right to say that it had wrecked his huge ego. It was useless, right now wasn't the time for petty feelings and affections. They had something else much more important, finding the remaining Shikon shards. Inuyasha convinced himself of that, as usual his ego rained over heart.

"Lord Inuyasha! Wait my lord!" The small Flee demon pounced up and down until he gracefully landed on his dog demon lord's nose.

Inuyasha slapped his hand to his nose as Myoga floated onto his palm.

"Myoga?" What are you doing here?"

"Now's not the time petty questions my lord!" he jumped frantically waving his arms.

"What's with you old flee?"

"Please Lord Inuyasha do not tell me you are planning on going to Mount Hanaki?" They all stared puzzled.

"Yeah, we are." Said Shippo

"Do you know something about Mount Hanaki?" Kagome asked.

"All I'll tell you is that you mustn't go! Master its far to dangerous!"

"Yeah, everything seems dangerous to you Myoga." He bluntly stated.

"Uh…w-well…Never mind that! Please my Lord, going there is even hazardous for someone of your stature!"

"What is it that's so dangerous Myoga?" Kagome asked bending down to level with Inuyasha's hand. He tried his hardest not to look at her, she was even a little nervous to stand so close.

"Mount Hanaki is no ordinary mountain. It is made entirely out of demons a and souls!"

"But…wasn't Mount Hakurei as well?" Kagome asked.

"No." stated Miroku holding his chin "Mount Hakurei only had demons pitted in its core."

"Correct." Exclaimed the old flee "But Mount Hanaki's rock is completely formed by demon flesh! Even stepping foot there could leave you in dyer parrel! You will by no doubt be engulfed into its fleshy core!" The flee was sweaty by now and his face was red. They were all surprised he could even say that all in one breath.

"If Naraku's there we have to go! He's most likely got the remaining jewel shards!"

"But lord-bwaah!" Inuyasha grabbed his tiny head with his claws.

"That's enough! I don't want to hear you petty complaints!"

"But why would Naraku choose such a dangerous place to hide?" said Sango

"What?" the three echoed.

"I'm sure the mountain has no effect in him, but how are we suppose to get near it? We have some of the jewel shards too."

Kagome pulled out the tiny bottle from her undershirt "…and he cant get them if we cant get near."

"Exactly, so why would he choose such a place?"

"There must be something were not seeing." Said Miroku

"Then I guess we'll have to go and hope for the best" said Kagome clenching the small glass bottle.

---------…………….----------------…………..-----------

OOOOOOh! GOD IM SO SORRY I HAVNT UPDATED IN WEEKS! I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting not that my story is any good anyway but please review, OH! And I started a new story its called "Wolves and Ancestors and School Boys, oh my!" please read and review it!

Luv ya!

- Curly


	9. I believe you

Sane part of my Brain_: sigh it never gets old does it?_

Me: runs through pieces of paper frantically and falls aaaaaaah! Oh no no no! Stupid school work! Stupid Art work! Stupid Everything! UGH I'm so disorganized! Eats Barbeque chip Damn these are good!

Sane part of my brain:_ See! That is you problem! You get distracted way too easily! Did you ever think about how you readers might feel, waiting and waiting for you to update!?_

Me: gasp! something shiny!!!

Sane part of my brain:_ Oh forget it…_

……………------------------……………-------------……..

Scroll 9

"Then I guess we'll have to go and hope for the best" said Kagome clenching the small glass bottle.

"You're joking! You don't mean your going! Did you not hear what I just said!? If you go you all will surely die!" screamed Myoga. He was stopped as glass suddenly covered above him, leaving him trapped in a bottle about the size of the one the jewel shards were in.

"Well if were gonna die, you comin' with us!" said Inuyasha as he poked three holes in the top with his claws.

"WHAT!?!?!"

"We may need your help Myoga." Said Kagome pulling her book bag around her shoulders again.

"Oh please no! I beg if you!" he ran around in the bottle like a maniac.

"Keh! We've been in dangerous situations before and we all still got two legs and a heart beat."

"Please release me Lord Inuyasha!"

"Don't count on it." He huffed, then kneeled down and motioned Kagome to get on his back.

"Climb on, we can't waste anytime."

"NOOOO! NO MY LORD!" Myoga pleaded desperately as he pounded on the glass wall that surrounded him. Inuyasha ignored him still. He had made his point that it was very dangerous but that didn't mean they would stop. They had been in death threatening times more than once and one way or another they always made it out in one piece.

No, nothing would happen. He would make sure of it. Kagome would gather up her courage and shoot one of her sacred arrows, Sango would throw her Hiraikostu slicing whatever was fighting them, and would ride on Kirara most of the battle. Miroku would use his wind tunnel and when he couldn't he would fight with his staff. Shippo…well Shippo would most likely be hiding somewhere safe.

That's how it always went, why would this time be any different? The words from the night before still stung in his ears. No, he would make sure nothing laid a hand on her, not even his one hands. It was true that Kagome at reached the point of death once before. First she was intoxicated by Mukostu's poisons and then almost burned to death.

He promised he would never let allow that again but then, Kikyo was killed (again.) Not willing to believe it, he selfishly went off to find her, leaving Kagome behind not even thinking of her safety or how she must have felt. He had broken his promises far to many times, but Kagome never once broke hers.

She had promised to stay by his side, and she always did. He absolutely hated it when she left for two or three days for those stupid "Test" of hers. But she always promised to come back, and she always did. Before she made her promise Inuyasha had tried to get rid of her, more than once as a matter of fact; he just wanted her to be safe and well, that was all that mattered to him.

"_Inuyasha will you let me stay?"_

"_So…you'll stay with me?"_

""…_mm-hm."_

He remembered the day she promised that, as she smiled that soft smile of hers as the wind breezed through her hair. She held his hand for the first time, and they walked side-by-side stopping to gaze into each others eyes.

He remembered that day so clearly, and now he could never imagine living without her.

Apparently Kagome had noticed he was deep in thought. His running had gotten much slower, the others were far ahead. She peaked her head around his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, is there something wrong?"

His head snapped up as his deep thoughts broke.

"Huh?"

"It's just…your slowing down a lot, I thought there was something wrong."

"Oh, uh…its nothing."

He didn't convince her at all; apparently he wasn't very good at that. If it was truly nothing then he would have he would have told why he was in such deep thoughts. She got the same feeling in her gut as before that something was troubling him.

"Are you still upset about before?"

He grunted and blushed pink.

"Keh! Of course not!"

"N-not that Inuyasha…before."

'_Before?'_ he thought, did she mean the other night, when she confessed the horrible nightmare she had?

"No, I'm not."he snorted

Had it really been that obvious that he was thinking about it so? Perhaps it was bothering him a bit more that he wanted to admit. After a few seconds of silence Kagome gently brushed Inuyasha's cheek with her hand. Inuyasha flinched at her gentle touch.

"It's alright Inuyasha, really. I believe you."

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks with Kagome still on his back. He stared at the ground hard.

"Kagome…"

She cut him off and put a finger on his lips.

"I Know…but I trust you Inuyasha, with my life."

……………………

By Know Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had noticed there absence.

"Where did they go?" asked Shippo. "Don't tell me they left us."

"Oh I don't think it that." Smiled Miroku

"Perverted little monk!" Shouted Sango "Inuyasha would never do somthin like that!"

"Sango, Sango do you really think I would think something like that?"

"Yeah." Shippo and Sango chorused together. There heads poked up when they saw a red and white figure appear from the distance.

………--------------…………….----------------……………….

Yes I'm sorry this chapter is rather short isn't? I'm just so picky about where I leave off on a chapter. Im also sorry u haven't updated in like weeks…..ok maybe it been about a month I'm not sure.

But please all of you review!!!! I'll get to the mountain part eventually lol im just trying to make the story longer and more detailed.

**PLEASE READ REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORYS!**

I Should update again sometimes next week.


	10. JUST AN AUTHOR NOTE

TO ALL MY FELLOW READERS AND REVIEWERS!

I'm so terribly sorry for not updating in weeks, No this is not a chapter I just wanted ya'll to know that I didn't just quite on you. I know I said I was going to update my other story in a week or so, and I didn't cuz of stuff that been goin on at home just be patient with me and im sure ill get some chapters up soon!!! I wuv all of you! ITS COMIN SOON! I PWOMISE YA!!! REAL SOON!

PLEZ REVIEW THE NEXT CHAPTER ANYWAY! Thankies!

--Curly


	11. The glow of the White Pearl

Aieeeeeeeee!!!! JEEZ WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME GODDAMNIT!!! I know it's been forever since I updated, and I'm sorry for all of you who have been waiting, I said I would update in a week an I didn't, I've been so distracted with things that are going on at home and I had to figure out what else to write, so like major writers block.

Sane part of my brain:_ excuses, excuses, that's all I hear._

Me: Grrr shut up! It's not my fault!!!!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!

Oh and just so you all know some of the things they said in like the past, are either from the manga or the anime, and I might not get them all exactly how they said them.

...----------……….-----------……..--------

Scroll 10

"And **where** were you two?" Shippo sneered, eying Inuyasha suspiciously. Inuyasha growled showing his teeth.

"Errr….um….I-Inuyasha just…" kagome stammered trying to think of a lie. She wasn't used to lying. "Inuyasha wasn't paying attention and tripped over a rock." Kagome waved her hand up and down to try and make it pass.

"Wha?" Inuyasha said dumbly.

"Sssh!" she whispered sharply in his ear "I mean you know how clumsy he is, heh heh, **right Inuyasha**?" she gave him one of her terrifying glares, and he quickly nodded.

For once she was the one making up the excuse instead of Inuyasha. She knew he was already embarrassed and upset as it was, and it was all her fault.

She pitied him at times, but not in an offensive way, he had been through so much, even before she had met him.

The teasing as a child, the death of his mother, and…Kikyo. Sometimes she had wondered if the only reason he tolerated her was because of her resemblance to the dearly departed priestess, she knew he could never say no to Kikyo. It was too hard, no matter what she did.

"_How about you find the rest of the jewels on your own huh? Because I don't think I'll be able to help you anymore."_

"_Where's all this coming from?"_

"…_I guess it's just the thought of being alone in the world, it's kinda a lonely prospect."_

"_Your not alone, I'm right here with you! Unless you don't want to be with me anymore."_

"_I get it Inuyasha, you really couldn't see me."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I saw the whole thing between you and Kikyo, so I'd appreciate it if you left me alone for a little while."_

…

(Ur, ok so they say something like that in the episode ok. Some of the words may be off a little, cuz I couldn't remember them exactly, and I did my best)

…

She thought of that day all the time. Inuyasha unable to see her and deaf of her voice, and Kikyo placing her lips upon his. She cringed at the memory.

"_That really is all I'm good for…finding jewel shards."_

…

"_Am I just Kikyo's replacement?"_

"_What?! You Idiot! Haven't I told you over and over again that your not?!_

Yes, she remembered him saying those words; he had said them more than once, but there was still that small fragment of her mind that doubted it. She thought about what she had said a few minutes ago and that maybe…maybe what she said wasn't entirely true if she doubted him and all.

She tried to rid of it many times though, but something always happened. They would argue more severe then they usually did or Inuyasha would suddenly disappear. Most of the time looking for Kikyo of course.

Kagome had even saved the priestesses life a few times and she never thanked her, never gave her a smile of appreciation even. Nothing.

While Kagome did hold a small grudge upon her, Kikyo absolutely despised her, wished for her death and nothing more. Sometimes Kagome wondered how Inuyasha could love someone so cruel, but then she would remember how Inuyasha described her fifty years ago.

Then it was clear to see why he did, she apparently was kind and gentle and cared greatly for the children of the village. Not only that but _'she's so much prettier than me'_ Kagome sighed.

Did Inuyasha ever say kind things about her like that? The thought of him saying sweet things about her made her stomach tingle. She sighed though in disappointment, they only words that came out of his mouth about her were "Idiot! Wench!" And "Stupid!"

'_Inuyasha…what a jerk.' _She sighed glumly in her head.

"Yeah! S-so…lets get going idiots!" he said going along with Kagome's excuse finally. "We've already wasted enough time."

The rest of the journey was silent and a bit tense. Inuyasha didn't say a word not even Kagome. The only noise that really could e heard was the slapping of a hand across a cheek, and the swishing flames from kirara's feet.

Now wasn't the time to be silent! They should be discussing how they were going to defeat Naraku in battle! Or, more importantly, how to survive! What if they really did get swallowed up by that fleshy demon mountain!?

Yet still they were quit.

There journey to Mount Hanaki was going to be a long one, but they decided to take no more rest. They were heading very far east, so far that Inuyasha didn't even recognize the land anymore. Nothing looked familiar.

"Are you sure you know were this place is Myoga?" Inuyasha asked staring suspiciously at the tiny bottle he was trapped in.

"Your not leading us in the wrong direction on purpose are you?"

"Of course not my lord! How could you expect such of me!?"

"Well it ain't hard."

"I am sure this is the way my lord." The flee huffed.

"Why would it be this far!? We've been running for hours and we're getting nowhere! It's almost sundown!"

"It is indeed a distance Lord Inuyasha, but I grantee you, we are going in the right direction!" he shouted waving his 4 arms for the last time.

Kagome gasped as a beat thumped on her chest. She looked down and saw a white glow coming from her blouse pocket. It wasn't the jewel, so what was it? She reached in her pocket and pulled out a white pearl. It was the pearl the young girl from the village had given her, and it was glowing, a beautiful pure white light.

"Inuyasha…" she said, with her eyes still gazing into the pearl. "I think we should go that way." She mumbled.

"Huh? Why?"

"I…I think this pearl is…it feels like it wants to go there." She pointed in the direction the light was pulling her.

"Ya sure."

"Yes." She nodded and Inuyasha took on large jump to change his direction. Finally they were getting somewhere.

…

"So there finally catching on." Came a sinister voice, glancing down at Kannas crystal clear mirror.

"So Kikyo…" he switched his eyes over to the dead priestess standing firm and uncomfortable. "…are you just as anxious as am I?"

"I would never compare myself to the lowly likes of you, and remember, I do this for myself, I care not of your benefit."

"Ah, so like you Kikyo. Never caring about other beings emotions, only yours, just as I."

"I am nothing like you."

"Oh but you are. You want what you want to get done no matter what the cost, am I correct?"

Kikyo merely gave him a cold glare

"You say your nothing like me…" he continued "And yet you stoop so low to join me?"

"As I said…I do this for my own benefits, what you get out of it I care nothing about." The priestess narrowed her eyes and left, not saying another word.

"I can't stand that woman.' Kagura said tapping her fan on her lip from the corner of the cave. "She's such a bother, acting so stern and witty."

"Be patient Kagura, she is the main part of our plot, so you'll have to warm up." Naraku said as a sly smile spread across is face.

"She despises Inuyasha, yet she still loves him, how pathetic. That's whys he came crawling to me." Kagura continued tapping her fan on her lip in a slow rhythm _'What's he planning?'_

……------------…………---------------…….

Well there is scroll 10, jeez once again sorry for taking so long to update. PLEZ REVIEW! And thank for ALL of you that reviewed even on my little authors note thingy! TTOTT makes me sooooo happy. I will remove that sooner or later I guess. But anyway NEXT CHAPTER COMNG SOON…..I Hope…eh heh.

I LUV ALL YA!


	12. Go tell it on the mountain!

Oh! Its brings tears to my eyes!!!! I can't believe I got so many reviews in like 1 day! TT0TT! Waaaaaaaaaah! IM SO HAPPY! That's is so sweet of all of you! I wanna thank like one of my best friends on this site. Thank you so much Shinavirtue13! You review all the time no matter what! I love you! And also thanks a lot to my new friend Sarafina the Ninja Godess. You are to cool. I will say thanks to everyone eventually, but I'm savin that for the end of the story. BUT I LOVE ALL OF YOU!! burst into tears again

Sane part of my brain: _Get a hold of yourself woman! slap_

Me: Hey! You made me slap myself!!

Sane part of my brain:_ slap!…slap slap slap slap!_

Me: oweeeeeeee!!! Hmph! I hate being sane…

………..----------------………….-------------………..

Scroll 11

"Amazing." Sango gazed at the huge mountain in awe. "You don't sense the demonic aura until your right up to it."

They all stood in front of it, observing the mountain that was so called 'made out of demons.'

Kagome went up and brushed the rocky mountain's side with her palm. "It feels just like ordinary rock."

"I don't like the look of this place." Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"Hey Myoga!" Inuyasha pocked his finger at the bottle with the flee that had long ago either fainted or had a panic attack.

"Hey Myoga! Wake up damnit!" He shouted shaking the bottle.

"Huh! W-what! Where am I?! Don't kill me!"

"I don't see any demons flea!"

"Wha?"

Kagome looked at the bottle with Myoga in it.

"Where at Mount Hanaki, but there are no demons in the mountain Myoga."

"It took so long to find because Its demonic aura is completely hidden from far away distances." Said Miroku.

Myoga stared up at the great land mass.

"Oh…I see…m-maybe you got the wrong mountain?"

Inuyasha pinched Myoga between his nails "Don't tell me we came all this way for nothing damnit!"

"Well I've never actually seen the mountain before my lord I've only heard of it!"

"But…" Kagome held the pearl that was still glowing but only faintly. "This has to be the right place, I…I can feel it."

"You mean that pearl led you here?' asked Myoga.

"Uh, yeah the girl at the village gave it to me."

"Hm let me see that."

Kagome began to show Myoga the white pearl when once again a bright light began to shine from it. It engulfed all of there bodies from head to toe and a cold feeling ran through there bodies."

"W-What!? What the hell?" Inuyasha said as they began float from the ground.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Kagome screamed as they began to be hurled up the mountain.

"Ah! What is this!?" yelled Miroku grabbing his robes to try and stop, but he didn't, none of them did.

The white glow had grabbed hold of all of them, and it seemed to be taking them somewhere. Before they all knew it they landed on the ground with a thud, and the light disappeared.

Kirara hissed and Shippo rubbed his head.

"Where are we?" Sango asked herself as she looked around the area. The clouds a grayish purple and it was nothing but hard slate gray rock everywhere you looked.

"Owww…" Kagome said rubbing her ankle.

"Are you Ok Kagome?" Inuyasha came rushing over to her and knelt down beside her. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine; I just bruised it a little."

"Here, l-lemme see." Her grabbed her ankle gently and pulled down her stocking seeing a small purple bruise.

Once again that feeling hit him.

"_**You Killed me."**_

He felt ashamed to touch her. As if the smallest prick of his finger would make her skin shatter and her bones crack. He felt guilty from something that didn't even happen. For something he was told was ok. Kagome trusted him. Just as she said, he knew that, and no matter how rude he was, how scary and vulgar he looked, no matter how many people he senselessly killed. She trusted him.

He slowly backed away and hid his face and clenched his hands into a fist.

"Inuyasha?" _'He seems so down all of a sudden.'_ "What wrong?"

Inuyahsa did not respond. He stood up and sniffed the air.

"I smell Naraku."

"What!?" they all echoed.

"K-Kagome…stay close to me." He said motioning her towards him with the front of his hand. Kagome quickly grabbed onto the sleeve of his Kimono as she always did.

It felt odd though, in a way she couldn't describe.

'_Is Inuyasha…scared!?'_

Kagome couldn't remember very many things that Inuyahsa was affair of. Actually…she really couldn't think of any at all. He usually told her to go hide somewhere, but never to stay close.

What was so different about this time? Sure this mountain was strange. But why was he scared?

Everything was getting so strange since that night. The night Inuyasha carried her off to the river bank. The night she told him of her horrible nightmare. The night he held her in his arms, and said he would never let anything happen to her.

Kagome slowly began to melt into her thoughts; maybe…maybe he…was afraid of loosing her.

It seemed like because of that night, things just seemed to be different. Like his confidence had been beaten down with a hammer. It made her feel horrible, and now she wished she had never mentioned that dream.

Sure if she had never had that dream she wouldn't feel guilty, but then Inuyasha have never held her, or slept by her side. Kagome would have no excuse to lace her fingers with his or to say the kind words to him that she did.

But of she had never mentioned that dream, Inuyasha wouldn't be suffering.

She watched as Inuaysha ears tweaked and he began to growl. Sango gripped onto her Hiraikostu and Kirara stood her ground. They all sensed it.

"Naraku! Show yourself! We Know you're here!"

"So you've finally arrived Inuyasha, it only took you long enough." A cruel voiced echoed everywhere but no one was in sight. "To bad you wont be able to stay very long."

"What!?" Inuyasha demanded.

"This mountain is made out of demons remember? You'll be devoured in no time."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, cause we ain't seen a single demon since we got here!"

"Oh…is that so? Then let me help you." Naraku slithered.

Suddenly fog covered everywhere, and the ground began to rumble.

"W-what the?" Inuayasa stared down at the ground but was unable to see his feet. The ground suddenly seemed mushy and soft.

"Ah! Whats happening to the ground!!!" Shippo screeched jumping frantically.

"The rock! Its gone!" said the demon slayer.

Kagome cringed at the gross feeling underneath her feet, it felt like stepping on a pile of someone's innards.

"Ahhhh!!!" kagome welped and grabbed onto Inuyasha haori tightly at something wrapped around her ankle.

"Inuyasha!!!" she screamed and the slimy tentacle slithered up her leg to her waist and began to pull.

"Kagome!" he yelled "Iron weaver soul stealer!" he shouted and slashed his claws across the tentacle releasing its grasp from Kagome.

"Waaaaaaaaaah!!!" Shippo yelled running from another one reaching out of the fog as he jump onto Miroku. "Demons!!!"

The arms and legs and eyes and every possible thing you could have on a demons started emitting from the mist. And soon full bodies came crawling out from under there fit.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kagome, and Miroku and Shippo jumped onto Kirara.

He jumped back landing on a rock behind him.

"Ahhhhhhh!!! Inuyasha behind you!"

"Rrrgh!" he jumped up at the knick of time at as another demon formed from the rock. The same thing happened on every rock he landed on.

"Shippo transform! Inuyasha and Kagome can't stay on the ground!" yelled Sango to the little fox behind her.

"Right!...TRANSFORM!" Shippo popped into a big pink balloon and flew over to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Get on!" he yelled and so they did of course.

"Are you hurt Kagome?" Inuyasha asked but she didn't respond

Myoga was right after all…" said Kagome as they flew higher and higher to view the mountain from above "…Mount Hanaki is made out of demons."

…………--------------……..--------------

Woo! I had such a boost of energy from getting all those reviews! It really helps me when people do that! It builds up my brain power knowing people are reading my story!

o OOOOO thank you soo much!...hey…does anyone know that song Miko Miko Nurse? Cuz I SO HAVE IT STUCK IN MY HEAD RIGHT NOW! Of you havnt you soo should look for it! Its such a cute song and its hilarious!

Well..besides that TTFN! Ta Ta for now! bounces away


	13. Our Misty hearts, Into the moutain

Phew…im sooo sorry I haven't updated in forever my mom has been really sick lately, and so I haven't been here in like 3 weeks and my moms computer is the only one I can update with. So I'm sorry everyone. PLEASE read and review!!! I'll try to make this chapter good and a bit longer perhaps as a makeup! Mm-kay! ENJOY!

Oh yeah and I better do this….

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does (if I did I would be the richest woman in Japan!)

……….---------…………----------------

Scroll 12

"Are you hurt Kagome?" Inuyasha asked but she didn't respond

"Myoga was right after all…" said Kagome as they flew higher and higher to view the mountain from above "…Mount Hanaki is made out of demons."

"Huh?" said Inuyasha

"I know! What are we gonna do if we can't walk on the ground!" squealed Shippo, shaking from the slimy feeling that was still on his feet from that mushy substance of ground.

"But…but the demons weren't there at first…it was just normal rock." Said Kagome.

Inuyasha looked down over the huge pink balloon he was sitting on top of, watching slimy, spiky, scaly demons crawl and emerge from the ground below.

"Naraku must have control over the mountain and the demons somehow." Grunted Inuyasha. "He was waiting for us to show up before he released them."

"Ha ha ha! What's the matter Inuyasha? Why don't you come down here and fight." Once again came the voice, but the speaker nowhere in sight, it was as if the voice was just simply coming out of the sky.

"RRRR, show yourself you coward, Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted into the atmosphere around him. The only response he received was a chuckle.

"oooooohhh…." Shippo grunted.

"Whats wrong Shippo?" Kagome asked leaning over to see Shippo's huge white eyes.

"Inuyasha's…..really heavy!!"

"RRRR!" Inuyasha growled "We'll see who's the heavy one!" Inuyasha raised his fist about ready to pound the top of his head, but Kagome stopped him.

"Inuyasha don't! If you hit Shippo he won't be able to hold us up and we'll fall!"

"…u-uugh!" he held back his stick, but by the looks of the sweating and panting fox demon, he wouldn't be able to hold them up for much longer.

"Kagome, get on Kirara."

"What? Why?"

"Would you stop asking question and lis-" before he could finish the footing underneath them swept away as the small kistune transformed back into his original form. They seemed to float in the air for a second, when suddenly there hair was thrown above there heads, and there bodies began to fall.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Kagome screamed as the wind flapped through her hair and skirt endlessly.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Miroku and Sango yelled for there friends.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled ordering her feline companion to fly down.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he watched the miko fall along with him, both coming closer and closer to the ground each second. He reached a hand out to grab her but couldn't reach. Meanwhile Kagome continued to scream.

'_Ah! Were gonna die! Were gonna die! Were gonna die!_

No she couldn't die! Out of all the possible ways she thought she could die, this was the last one she had in mind. She soon felt Inuyasha's hand grab her arm, and realized he was reaching for her.

"Inuyasha!" she grabbed his arm as well and they pulled each other closer. Inuyasha held her to his chest making sure not to let go. No he couldn't let her die, that….that was what he was afraid of all along. That was what he always feared. Every single battle they ever went into, he always frightened, that something dreaded, something incomprehensible would happen to her. Either by someone else's hands, or his own.

He pulled out his sword from its sheath and swung it high above his shoulders.

"WIND SCAR!!!!" he thrust it down towards to ground, sending out a yellow flash of light. Kagome let out another shriek and they were immediately pushed upwards. Kirara swung around and caught both of them in the knick of time.

Kagome clung to Inuyasha kimono top in an instant as if he was a magnet. Her heart was pounding rapidly, and her eyes were practically bulging out of her head.

"You alright Kagome?"

She took a minute to calm down, and catch her breath. "Y-yeah, Thank you Kirara." She panted and petted the soft fur of the feline. Kirara meowed a deep and ruffly as if saying "Oh, your welcome!"

"Kirara!? What about me!?" Inuyasha shouted pointing to his chest.

"I was about to thank you to Inuyasha!" She apologized, but Inuyasha only huffed and crossed his arms. "Yeah, whatever." He grunted.

Kirara began to moan and her shoulders slumped.

"Kirara, are you ok?" Sango petted her mane soothingly.

"I think the weight of all of us is to much for her Sango." Stated Miroku. After all she now had Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome on her back, when she was only used to having 2 people.

She moaned again and she began to fly lower.

"Don't give up Kirara, just hang in a little longer." Pleaded Sango.

"No, she won't have to, look!" Shippo pointed to the ground. Somehow all the demons had just suddenly vanished.

"What happened?" gawked Sango

"There gone!" gasped Kagome.

Inuyasha observed every rock, every stone, from top to bottom. Nothing was there but it just didn't feel right.

"You can land now Kirara." Sango softly said.

"No!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha?'

"It's probably a trap; if we land those demons will probably just appear again and devour us. I can't believe Naraku would think where that stupid!"

Sango looked at her feline friend once more. She was truly growing weak.

"Well weather it is or not we have to land. There is no way Kirara can fly any longer! Go down Kirara." She ordered ands the she quickly landed. Inuyasha grabbed his sword immediately expecting a demon to pop up at any minute.

Kirara transformed the second she touched the ground, and they all landed on the ground with a thud.

Inuyasha stood up and sniffed the air, checking for any demonic aura of Naraku.

Kagome walked up to him, her head shifting side to side observing the ground with every step.

"So…what happened?"

"I dunno, he must have called them off but…why?"

"He's obviously got something up his sleeve." Said Miroku as he brushed the dirt off his robes.

"What though?" Kagome questioned tapping her finger on her chin.

"Keh, don't make it sound as if we know stupid." Inuyasha spat.

Again the foggy moist mist that first appeared when they arrived gathered around the rocky mountain and covered there feet.

Inuyasha backed closer to Kagome and Shippo jumped onto Miroku's shoulder.

"Ugh! Not this again!" the Hanyou snorted. It grew thicker and thicker and soon nether of them could barely see an inch in front of them. Inuyasha took another step back towards Kagome. He sniffed again, his ears twitched he picked up the scent he would have last expected.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha's movements '_does he sense something? Why isn't he saying anything?' _Kagome squinted her eyes trying to look far off into the distance were she saw something very familiar. She eventually spotted something red, two of them as a matter of fact and they were moving, one in front of the other. As they moved closer eventually a white torso appeared.

Kagome gasped, no it couldn't be who she thought it was.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha gawked. He had noticed far before Kagome had.

She approached Inuyasha but had no look of surprise on her face as usual.

"So you are here too Inuyasha." She said turning her stare to Kagome "I presume you are in pursuit of Nark as well?"

Kagome, who was gripping the arm of Inuyasha's kimono, now released it. "Yes…yes we are." She looked down she found it hard to look at that priestess sometimes.

"What are you doing here Kikyo? Do you know what Naraku's doing?" Inuyasha took a step away from Kagome and towards Kikyo.

"Hmph, impressive you even made it this far." She said with a smirk. "No, I'm not sure what Naraku is planning, that is what I merely came here to find out. I can sense that he's been up to something, all this is rather suspicious."

Kagome felt like an outsider. Once again Inuyasha and Kikyo had gone into there own little world, or at least Inuyasha seemed to be. She truly did not like it when this happened but there really wasn't anything she could do about it. She couldn't…well…how could she put it…'get in there way.' But in the way of what exactly? Oh yeah…there "Love."

Sango Observed the situation, and as always she understood what was happening in the complicated little love triangle. She, impractically, wasn't sp fond of Kikyo either. But she was a priestess and so she treated her with respect.

"Maybe we should get moving, we never know when those demons are going to show up again." The demon slayer said, breaking the silence that had accrued.

Shippo screamed "Yeah! Yeah yeah! G-good idea Sango!!" he attached to Sango head like a magnet. Sango was use to Kirara jumping on her head so she didn't mind so much, but Shippo was a bit heavier.

"And were do you suggest we go?" questioned the monk.

"I don't sense any shards." Said Kagome adding on to the topic, "I dunno where to start." Kagome clenched her fist and held it to her chest, she looked around but still only saw fog.

"This fog is nothing, I should be able to find the way." Kikyo said in an almost proud voice. Inuyasha, Kagome's an all the others heads turned as the Miko walked to the side and then in front of them and continued on her way, as if expecting them to follow.

Inuyasha to a glance back at Kagome who stared at the ground the instant there eyes met. He didn't know why, but he felt she felt, uncomfortable.

"W-we'd better get going." She said walking ahead noticing Kikoy disappearing in the fog.

"Wait for us!" shouted Shippo.

Inuyasha lacked behind for a second, watching the others trot off and start to disappear into the foggy mist.

He just stood there with a daze feeling not really sure what he was staring at. Perhaps it was it was Kikyo, or maybe Kagome, or maybe the sight of both of them walking near eachother. He wasn't sure, but he snapped out of his daze as the forms of his friends were now barley visible and were becoming farther and farther away. He jolted into a sprint to catch up, getting the feeling that something was going to happen. Something bad…

Something unexpected…

……….------------………….----------

Hopefully that chapter was long enough. OH! BUT I DO THINK MY WRITERS BLOCK IS WEARING OFF! Woo! Gonna try and update a.s.a.p but I might be busy getting ready for this anime convention im going to. AND IM COSPLAYING! YIPPEE!!!! So exsited, I wont let u guys down though. I could use some advice if any of u have been to an anime convention, this is my first one.

FROGGIES! RIBBET!

Lots o luv


	14. Mountain of Demons: The battle begins

_I_ AM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!! Gero! gero! PUWAAAH! And boy does it feel good. Sorry u guys. Serious writers block! Or maybe just laziness…I had the story in my head but I just couldn't get it down on paper! SO INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Gawd its been like a year since I last wrote these.

Why I got the sudden burst of energy to keep writing these?…..I really have no clue! I suppose its because just recently my Inuyasha fetish spiked up to a maximum again. (it does that sometimes and at those times I can think of nothing but Inuyasha) and I saw the CrimsonBeauty started writing hers again. So I read hers and I thought to myself 'JEEZ I REALLY NEED TO FINSIH WRITING MINE!'

So here I am ppl! After a long absence I am finally back! So for a heads up u might wanna go back and read the story again. Even I had to go back n read my own story! Anyway There isn't a lot of "fluffy" stuff in this chapter yet. It more like one of them action, battling moments in the story. BUT COME U GOTTA ADMIT IT, when u watch Inuyasha those scene's get u existed sometimes to..ne?

LAST CHAPTER

………….

"W-we'd better get going." She said walking ahead noticing Kikyo disappearing into the fog.

"Wait for us!" shouted Shippo.

Inuyasha lacked behind for a second, watching the others trot off and start to disappear into the foggy mist.

He just stood there with a dazed feeling not really sure what he was staring at. Perhaps it was Kikyo, or maybe Kagome, or maybe the sight of both of them walking near each other. He wasn't sure, but he snapped out of his daze as the forms of his friends were now barley visible and were becoming farther and farther away. He jolted into a sprint to catch up, getting the feeling that something was going to happen. Something bad…

Something unexpected…

……………………

Scroll 13

Kagome walked along side Kikyo but kept her distance. She didn't know why she had decided to walk next to the priestess. But at the moment she didn't think she would be comfortable walking next to Inuyasha either.

' He isn't even walking next to her.' She wondered, and fiddled with her fingers as she looked at her feet.' Maybe its because of me.'

She quickly glanced at Kikyo. She had a rather blank expression on her face but looked focused on something. Her skin was incredibly pale as usual and she didn't look like she could crack a smile anytime soon.

Why was she helping them in the first place? I mean, she never exactly liked to do them favors. She utterly despised Kagome, in fact she tried to kill her more than once! It just didn't feel right.

'Oh come on, its not like she's got some evil plot up her sleeve. S-she's a priestess she always helps people…right?'

She glanced over her shoulder to see Inuyasha. Surprisingly he was behind Sango Miroku and Kirara. He **never** walked behind anyone. It was part of his ego in a way. Walking behind someone was a sign of weakness to him.

But this time… He didn't seem offended or mad. He just started at the ground with a questionable look on his face. Apparently this didn't feel awkward to only her.

Inuyasha's ears perked up and he lifted his head looking directly at Kagome. She turned her head immediately, feeling the strange embarrassment rise to her cheeks.

'Why does this always have to happen?' she stared down at the ground. The past 2 days they had seemed so close and comfortable with one another, but as soon as Kikyo came into the picture, that contentness was shattered. She frowned and slapped her cheeks ever so lightly, a burst of determination flushed over her face. 'This is no time for games. We have to get serious, find Naraku, and defeat him!'

"S-so Kikyo, were are we going exactly?"

"To were Naraku is of course. It's faint but I can sense his jewel shards."

"What? But I haven't sensed anything."

"My spiritual powers are of a greater status than yours, perhaps yours haven't reached there full potential yet."

"Mm…maybe…but there's never been a time before when I couldn't sense them. Why now?"

Miroku decided to speak up. "Perhaps it is because Naraku isn't actually here himself. He may be controlling the demons of this mountain from a great distance."

"I dunno…" Inuyasha said " I've smelt his scent ever since we got here. He's defiantly in this mountain somewhere."

"Naraku will not show himself so easily." Kikyo spoke " What he plans to do in a place like this, I'm not sure, but he will defiantly show himself sooner or later." she looked to the side at Kagome "After all, he will want to take your shards, no matter what he has to do."

"…yeah." Kagome nodded, and Kikyo looked forward again. She had such a look of resentment in her eyes, as if she really didn't want to be helping this young miko, this reincarnation of herself. Kagome looked down at the ground again avoiding her gaze.

Inuyasha finally quickened his pace, and was know in front of Sango and Miroku. "Well then we'll just have to get his shards before he can get ours!"

"Don't be so hasty Inuyasha." Kikyo said narrowing her eyes.

"Huh?"

"Naraku undoubtedly has some wicked tricks up his sleeves. We cant act foolishly in a situation like this."

Sango perked up, with the resting Kirara in her arms. "She's right. If we make any sort of mistake it could cost us our lives."

"Keh! I know that." Inuyasha huffed. He knew all along this battle would be more dangerous than usual, considering they had so many disadvantages.

"Huh!?" Kagome gasped. The pearl from her blouse once again started to glow. She took it out and held the shimmering white marble in her hand.

"The pearl! Its glowing like it did before!" yelled Shippo. They all gathered closer.

"I think…its trying to tell us something." Kagome said staring down at the pearls bright glow as it emitted onto her cheeks. She felt almost entranced by it.

"Like what?" asked Sango. Then at that very moment the ground began to rumble and shake horribly. They all stumbled a bit but kept there ground. No, it couldn't be happening again could it?

"Heh! I think were about to find out!" Inuyasha yelled and drew his tetsaiga from its sheath.

The ground turned to a mushy flesh substance and slowly they saw as it once again started to morph into the shape of scaly disgusting demons.

"Waaaaah not again!!" Yelped Shippo.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango yelled and threw her Giant boomerang clearing some of the area for a moment.

"Kirara!" The four-tailed Cat demons jumped from her arms, now in much better condition than before. Flames engulfed her and she transformed into her lager form, letting out a fierce snarl. The three of them, Sango, Miroku and , Shippo all climbed onto her back.

"Rrrrrggh-WIND SCAR!!" Inuyasha yelled and four streams of yellow wind gust came bursting out of his sword, only vanquishing a few demons.

"A-AAAH!" Kagome yelped, Shooting her arrow at a demon, but another one came slithering from behind and underneath her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha sliced the demons away and grabbed her, leaping off the head of another one as it tried to bit his ankles.

"Where's Kikyo!" Inuyasha asked, searching around him.

"Ah! Over there!" Kagome pointed. Kikyo was merely swatting away the demons with her bow, and shooting scared arrows.

"There…there not even touching her." Kagome said amazed at her spiritual powers.

"Wind Tunnel!!" Miroku wiped the beads from his wrist and threw his hand into the air, letting the demons bellow helplessly be sucked in.

"NNnggh!" His heart began to throb and his hand ached. He instantly wrapped the beads back around his hand, and the pain only increased.

"Miroku!" Shippo and Sango whelped. Shippo hopped to his side.

"T-these…these demons." Miroku held his arm as he felt the throbbing run through his body, he began to sweat, " …they must be infatuated with Naraku's miasma!"

"Don't use your Wind tunnel Miroku!" yelled sango "We can handle this."

Miroku refused "This is my battle as well Sango, I will not die…But I will continue to fight!!" he grabbed four sutras from his robes and threw them down, vaporizing the demons they touched.

"Ku ku ku, you humans don't stand a chance in a place like this." I voice snickered from the sky. Obviously it was Naraku's "These are all demons from my body. One touch and the flesh will be burned from your skin."

"Damn you Naraku!!" Inuyasha shouted enraged. Only being ale to land for seconds then having to attack again and again was bringing him no avail.

"There's no way we can destroy all of them Inuyasha! Please let me down."

"What!? Are you crazy!?" he thrusted his sword slicing another demon.

"If these are Naraku's demons then they wont stand a chance if I use my sacred arrows! Plus you cant fight well enough if your carrying me!"

"Nnngh! Alright." He slashed at another demon that came to attack and then landed on a hard surface of a demon that didn't seem to being moving much at all. Only so many of them could attack at one time.

"Stay here! You'd better be alive when I get back!"

"Mm-hm!" Kagome nodded pulling an arrow from behind her, and already ready to fire it with her bow. "Go Inuyasha!"

"Right!" and with one giant push he leapt away and drew his sword again. "Atomask-Barrage!!" he swung his sword and hundreds of diamond daggers flew from his sword.

"ARROW!!" Kagome pulled as far back as she could on the bow and watched as it filled with sacred power. She released her hand from the string and the arrow went flying vaporizing and purifying all the demons its crossed. They all continued to battle endlessly, thrashing and tearing apart as many demons as they could.

"Ah-nnngh!" a large snake like demon snarled and twisted itself around Kikyo's body.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha shot up from above, about the to thrash his sword across the snake demons body. It hissed and spat a large stream of venom from its mouth.

"Uggh!!" He covered his face with his kimono sleeve as he was forced back from the blast of venom.

"Bastard!" he coughed "Take this! WIND SCAR!" The blast of wind cut through the demons body, but left Kikyo unharmed. She fell to the unstable mushy ground holding her chest.

"Kikyo, are you alright?"

She coughed until her throat was clear "Yes…I'm alright." he helped her up onto her feet.

"I cant smell where Naraku is, all of these demons have his scent!

She coughed again "I told you…Naraku will not make this easy."

"Can you sense where the jewel shards are?"

Kikyo started into the sky. Her eyes narrowed, and a despicable look crossed her face.

"No…this demonic aura. Its so thick, I cant sense anything." she said.

"Rrrrrr, Damn that Naraku!"

…

'Hm hm hm. So Kikyo, do u really plan to go along with this plan? Lying to Inuyasha when my location is clear and apparent to you. I see this is truly what you want…'

…

"Rrrggh…Hit the mark….YAAAH!" she shot her arrow once again decapitating a large vulgar youkai.

'Naraku…how long does he intend to keep sending these demons at us!'

"Kagome!"

"Huh!?" she heard a voice from a distance.

"Kagome over here!"

"Inuyasha?" she blinked her eyes. She could barley see him through the fog that was still covering the mountain. She squinted her eyes, she could barley make out I red kimono and a white pinch of hair. Was it him?

"I smell Naraku's scent! This way!"

She saw as he began to run off again and she could barley make him out anymore as he began to be engulfed by the fog.

"Huh!? I-Inuyasha wait! Wait for me!" It was hard for her to run through the guck and flesh that was on the ground. It was like running through thick wet mud, pulling you down as you try to lift your foot and take another step. "Inuyasha waait!"

She ran. She ran until it seemed like she was in the middle of nowhere and there was nothing but fog around. She could no long hear the battle cries of her friends or the screeching of the demons. It was in utter silence.

"I-Inuyasha?…where are you?" She looked around but found nothing but the thick white mist. He was no where in site. She grew frightened.

"INUYASHAAA!!"

……….--………….--

MUWAH!! So there u have it! Finally another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed. Yes basically all of this chapter was just fighting scenes and stuff. Ive always wanted to write a detailed battle scene but I didn't want to make it to long so it would get boring, I know some ppl really only like the romance parts in fan fictions, but I think these scene's are important. Especially if you want to hold up to the feel of InuYasha itself.

BUT BESIDES THAT, for all my older friends and readers, GUESS WHAT!? I am finally in high school! Maybe that's why I totally forgot about my fan fictions after I got my writers block. High school has been a big change for me.

ANYWAY see you next chapter!! I promise I wont ditch you all again!

Oh and sorry if there are a lot fo spelling mistakes. I bad even when I go back and check for them.


End file.
